The Brothers of Light
by FalafalafaPancakes
Summary: Percy and Will only talked to each other once. They soon become best friends when a new camper arrives and makes everyone forget about them so they leave. 1000 years later the gods must fight a new threat and Percy and Will return to help.
1. I: Forgotten

**Hey guys! I deleted my other story, The Titan Games, because too many people were flaming me and I wanted to come up with something original. CC is much appreciated. Thanks :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own PJO.**

**Takes place after TLO. The Lost Hero didn't happen, but Jason, Piper, and Leo still exist.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong> Percy's POV<strong>  
><strong>

_ Bring! _Yes! The school bell had rung! Today was the last day of school! I can't believe I had made it. I couldn't decide what I was more surprised of, either

that I didn't fail 10th grade, or that hardly any monsters tried to attack me this year.

You see, I'm a demigod. I know what you are thinking, wait demigods are offspring of the gods and gods aren't real. Well to tell you the truth, they are real.

You just don't see our world because of the mist. But if you see strange things around you like a giant black dog eating out of a garbage can, or insane kids

chasing after dragons wielding sharp pointy things, well that means that you're one of us. Just find a satyr and they'll lead you to Camp Half-Blood. Just look

for the kids with walking problems and the ones that usually get bullied. They are usually social rejects.

Anyway, it was the last day of school. The bell just rung, I'm free! And the best thing, I got to go to Camp Half-Blood and see my girlfriend, Annabeth. All of

my other friends forgot me so she was all I had left. I ran out of the classroom, grabbed all of my things from my locker and sprinted to my car. My dad,

Poseidon, gave me a blue Porsche as a gift for saving Olympus last summer. I already had all of my clothes and everything in the back. I quickly drove to my

apartment where I live with my mom, Sally Jackson-Blofis, and my step-dad/ English teacher, Paul Blofis. I walked into the kitchen where my mom was making

the best blue cookies you could ever eat.

"Hey mom, I'm going to Camp now." I said. "Ok honey, try not to get into trouble, ok? And stay safe." She said. I grabbed a few cookies and stuffed them

into my mouth. I saved a cookie for Annabeth and for Will.

Annabeth is the best girlfriend any guy could ever hope for. She is a daughter of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom. Annabeth is beautiful, caring, smart and best

of all, she could kick you ass when she wanted to. So long story short, don't get on her bad side. Her plans always work. Annabeth helped save Olympus last

year. She even took a knife for me when an enemy demigod was about to hit my Achilles spot. Yeah, that's right, I'm invincible, but I don't like to brag about

it. Annabeth is the one who keeps me tied to my mortal life. Withour her, I wouldn't have survived the River Styx. So as I was saying, Annabeth helped saved

Olympus so she was given the responsibility of remodeling Olympus when Kronos destroyed it last year. That's a huge deal to her, she wants to be an

architect and build something permanent because she never had anything permanent in her life. By designing Olympus, she can build something for all of

eternity.

When I reached Camp, I sighed, Home sweet home. I quickly parked my car and got all of my stuff. I went to my cabin and practically threw my stuff in. I

looked around my cabin, no one. I guess Poseidon still hasn't sired any kids other than me.

After I moved in, I went to the Athena cabin, hoping to find Annabeth. I knocked on the door. The door swung open and there stood Malcolm. He was a son

of Athena and was second in command, behind Annabeth. I asked him where Annabeth was. He replied that she was on the beach. I quickly thanked him

and ran towards the beach. "Wait!" he called. "Percy, I don't think you should look for Annabeth. I think you should wait till after dinner, you might get hurt."

"How would I get hurt?" I asked, "Annabeth is my girlfriend!" I ran to the beach thinking about what Malcolm said.

When I reached the beach I saw to figures cuddling against each other. I smiled. They looked so happy together. Gods, I'm becoming like a son of

Aphrodite!No offence to Aphrodite. They reminded me so much of Annabeth and I. We have been dating for almost a year now. I really loved her, and I think

she loved me too. When I see her today, I swore that I would confess my love for her. I drew closer to the couple. I still couldn't recognize them. So I went

closer again, and I noticed they were both blond. One of them was Josh Liakda from the Apollo cabin. Ugh. He was arrogant, obnoxious and was a player. All

the girls wanted to date him, except for Annabeth. Well that's what I thought till now.

He was about the same age as me. He arrived at Camp after the war. Although he didn't do anything to help defeat Kronos, he was still treated like a God.

He got his first quest during the winter. He had to rescue Aphrodite, similar to when I rescued Artemis except he didn't have to hold the sky. When he

returned from his quest, everyone just forgot about me. My friends, the Gods, even my dad forgot about me. They just showered him with gifts. My dad even

gave him a sword like mine. Everyone thought he was a great fighter, but they were just blinded by his good looks. He can't even wield the sword properly,

but he was insane with his bow and arrow. He's Apollo's favourite son, and he's practically the Gods' favorite demigod. Even Hades and Hera like him! Josh

this, Josh that. I don't care about being praised or being claimed hero, I just want my friends back. Other than Annabeth, I still have someone who talks to

me. Will Solace, the former head counselor of the Apollo cabin, but he lost his position to Josh. Will used to be Apollo's favorite child until Josh came. Like me,

everyone forgot about him too. While everyone was too busy with Josh, Will and I bonded and became best friends, which reminds me, I need to give him a

blue cookie.

I still couldn't recognize the girl because she was looking the other way but I was able to hear the next few words that she said that almost stopped my

heart. "I love you, Josh, you're so much better than Percy." That voice belonged to Annabeth.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What do you think? I also need some OCs. Just state the name, the personality, etc. I need 3 demigod girls and 2 guys. R&amp;R!<strong>

** -Falafalafa Pancakes!**


	2. III: Of Tomatoes and Betrayels

**A/N: heyyyy! Due to popular demand, I will be continuing all of my stories. Just give me a few weeks and I'll be back on track. Honestly, writing is hard work, especially if you have other activities, so please do not keep PMing or telling me to hurry up because I have other stories and stuff to do. I will try my best to update each story at least once every 3 weeks. LET THE STORY Begin!**

**Summary: Percy and Will only talked to each other once. They soon become best friends when a new camper arrives and makes everyone forget about them so they leave. 1000 years later the gods must fight a new threat and Percy and Will return to help. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. I do not live in Texas nor am I a dude.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- Of Tomatoes and Betrayels<strong>

Was I dreaming? That blonde girl kissing my brother could not have been Annabeth. She wouldn't do that to me. Right? I mean I loved her and I'm pretty sure she loved me. She would never cheat on me with my brother. My stupid, arrogant brother Josh would never get a sweet beautiful girl like Annabeth. Right?

I realized that as I kept pondering those thoughts in my head, the more I started to doubt myself. Josh was a player, known for stealing girls. I had known that he thought that Annabeth was hot and planned to make out with her. I, being so naïve didn't realize he wasn't joking about wanting to hook up with Annabeth. I started to sweat and freak out. I had to make sure that this girl was not Annabeth. Before I knew it, I jumped out of the bush I was hiding in and fell right in front of the kissing couple. I managed to embarrass myself by falling flat on my face into a puddle of mud. Great, I thought, so much for being stealthy.

"Percy?" asked the girl. I looked up from the mud and I saw Annabeth leaning over me. Her hair was messed up and her shirt was ripped. It looked like she was making out with someone other than me.

"Annabeth?" I asked but I wasn't sure if it sounded like English because it's kind of hard to talk with your mouth full of mud.

"What are you doing here with my brother?" I asked stupidly. I already knew what was happening between the two, but I just couldn't believe it happened.

At that moment, Josh finally decided to step in and showed his ugly face. "She was making out with me."

"Josh!" Annabeth yelled nervously. She thought that I hadn't seen her with my brother. She thought she could conceal the fact that she cheated on me. The realization hit me hard. I felt like I could barely breathe when I realized my girlfriend cheated on me. With my own brother. Anger roars through me. All the stress and anger I felt from the last few weeks that somehow I was able to control start to pour out. My fists started to clench and I'm pretty sure my face looked like some random tomato but I hesitated. I can't just punch Josh and Annabeth. That will just get me nowhere. I started to relax, thinking that it was the best decision.

"No Annabeth, Percy over here has to know that his precious girlfriend cheated on him. He needs to know that he is worthless and that nobody likes him, except for that weirdo Will Solace." Sneered Josh. Oh, that did it. Nobody and I mean no one insults me and especially not my friends- well friend.

My fists started to clench again and I started to tense. Before I knew it, I punch Josh right in the middle of his ugly face. He stumbled back, obviously not expecting such a hard blow. He regained his balance and his face morphed into a face of pure anger. He took out his sword, the one that Ares gave him because of all of his "bravery" and stood in a battle stance. I took out riptide and took off the cap. Riptide started to change and grow from its pen form until it became a three feet long bronze sword.

Josh didn't even get to blink when I ran at him and swung my sword at him. His eyes grew wide when he saw Riptide four inches away from his chest. Instead of blocking my blow, he jumped back and stared at horror. I guess he never had another person almost kill him before. He was used to the other campers letting him win. I looked over at Annabeth so I could show her that I was better than this loser, but the place where she was standing a few minutes ago was now empty.

I saw Josh's eyes suddenly flash with anger. He swung his sword blindly. I didn't even have to move, his blow wasn't near me. I laughed at his pathetic try to hurt me. I can't believe this guy is supposedly the best swordsman at camp. When Josh realized he missed, his eyes hardened and prepared to swing. I ducked as he swung his sword at my head. Once I stood back up, Josh punched me in the face. Instead of me getting hurt, his hand practically shattered. He screamed from the pain. He cradled his hand in his other hand and pathetically started crying. I guess he forgot that I had the Achilles curse. Or maybe he thought that he was so "awesome" that he could hurt me. I started to laugh from his stupidity.

I was about to punch him one last time, but then I saw Annabeth return. But she wasn't alone. Chiron was beside her and most of the people at the camp. I could just tell by his expression that he was disappointed in me. But for some reason his deep sad brown eyes that stared at me with disappointment and the glares of the other campers angered me even more.

"Are you guys now mad me for actually beating Josh in a fight? Well I'm sorry that I thought that my brother needed to know that he wasn't good at fighting? Should I be sorry that my own girlfriend cheated on me with this guy?" I practically screamed. Anger was seething out of my ears.

"Cheated? Annabeth wasn't cheating on you. She's not even your girlfriend. She doesn't even like you! Chiron, I can't believe that my own brother would lie to you! I was just spending time with my beautiful girlfriend, when this loser came and just randomly punched me." said Josh who now had his hand wrapped in a cast. I couldn't just help but stare in amazement at how the Apollo kids were able to wrap his hand so quickly. I mean didn't they just arrive less than two minutes ago? Oops, I was getting carried away. Sorry, I have ADHD. I turned my attention back to Chiron.

Chiron turned to Annabeth. "Is this true, Annabeth?" he asked her. Annabeth was now staring at me. If she told him that she and Josh were just hanging out when I punched him, I could be tossed out of camp. Or worse, I might have to clean the toilets or my cabin. I silently pleaded to Annabeth. I stared into her grey eyes that I once loved so much. Her grey eyes softened and I knew that she would call Josh the liar. I relaxed when she opened her mouth to say what really happened.

"Josh and I were just hanging out, when Percy came and randomly punched Josh. Josh didn't do anything."

I nearly fell over from her statement. Annabeth just turned me in for something that was her fault. I was so angry, I couldn't see anything but red. I'm pretty sure I looked like a tomato again. I can't believe I had been a tomato for the second time today. Well I don't mind being a tomato actually, they're pretty tasty. Oops, sorry ADHD.

I turned back to the crowd. I didn't care about anything anymore. I didn't care if I was kicked out, assigned toilets, or if my girlfriend cheated on me. I just didn't care anymore. I decided to speak before Chiron could assign me a punishment.

"You guys know what? I don't care. I don't care if I was never allowed to return to Camp Half Blood. I hate this hell hole! Ever since Josh came, you forgot me! I mean who was the one that saved you from the titans last summer? Everyone forgot about me! They replaced me with some douche!"

Some people gasped, I never said something bad before. But I continued on my rant, eager to let my anger come out.

"I don't want to be a praised or something, I just want friends. And now, my only friend is Will. He's the only one who didn't just dump me off after saving you guys. I just don't care anymore." With that note, I walked back to my cabin. On the way to my cabin, I stopped by Will's cabin. The Apollo cabin was empty except for Will who was sitting on his bed and sketching. He stood up when he saw me.

"Hey Will. I'm leaving camp. You coming with me?" I ask. I knew Will hated this place too. But I kind of got nervous when he hesitated to answer.

"Ya. I'm coming. We'll meet at Thalia's tree in fifteen minutes." He replied. I nearly cried out in relief. My best friend was leaving camp with me!

"Great! Make sure you bring a lot of extra clothes and money. Bring anything you think is important or useful." I was walking towards the door when Will called me. I turn around to face him.

"Where will we go?"

"I don't know, I guess we'll just have to find out."

When I reached my cabin, I kicked Josh's stuff away. I packed up my clothes and other belongings. I made sure I brought a tooth brush and extra undies. I had to bring everything that was worth keeping.

I went over to my night stand and I stared at my picture frames. I saw a picture of me and Annabeth kissing which was taken by Thalia. I grabbed the picture frame and I threw it towards the ground. It shattered and I picked up the picture. I crumpled it and threw it away. I looked over my pictures of my friends – I mean my ex-friends – but I stopped when I saw the picture of my mom and I. I quickly took out the picture and I slipped it into my pocket.

I walked over to the door and I turned back, making sure I didn't forget anything. I knew I had to leave now. Will is probably already waiting for me. I stared at my cabin one last time and I left.

I saw Will standing under the big pine tree on the border of CHB. I still can't believe that this tree once held Thalia in there. I walked over to Will and took a big breath; I couldn't believe I was going to do this.

"Ready?" Will asked. I could tell he was a bit nervous too.

"Hell yes." I replied with a smile.

Together, we walked out of the safety of the camp's borders and into the world not really having a plan. All I knew was that it was better than staying in Camp Half Blood.

"Hey Will, do you think we can get some tomatoes? I'm really craving them right now."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, I haven't written that much in ages. Haha I'm kidding. I had to write a sci-fi story for school. I ended up doing 11 pages single spaced, with 8 font. Anyways, I hope you guys liked it! I know it took me long, almost a year or something. I'm so sorry! I decided to upload this story first, because it got the most reviews. After will be "Be careful what you wish for". Love on the sea might take a long time, because I'm changing, and editing practically the whole plot. But hang in there! It's gonna be up soon! PEACE!**

**R&R! Review please!**

**-Falafalafa Pancakes**

**PS- OH I ALMOST FORGOT! I'M GONNA BE ENTERING THE TEENRC DYSTOPIAN WRITING CONTEST! IT MIGHT BE HARD JUGGLING EVERYTHING! But I'm sorry but my contest story will probably have to come first because I REALLY want to go to the movie premiere of the Hunger Games!**

**-Falafalafa Pancakes**


End file.
